Running with Wolves
by MNJenkins
Summary: Bella's cousin come to live with her after an accident. She has gotten the attention of the wolves, especially Embry's attention. Will this change her life forever? Only time will tell. EmbryXOC. I know the summary sucks, but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so if it sucks sorry. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OC.

* * *

Hello my name is Maria Swan. I'm going to live with my uncle and cousin in Forks, Washington. I'm going to live with them since my parents died in a car crash. In my dad's will he left Uncle Charlie, who is his little brother, to be my guardian. I have black hair that I wear in a ponytail and my bangs cover my left eye. My eyes are a light blue color. My skin is slightly tan due to my mom being Indian. I wear dark color clothing, mainly black and red. I really hope that things will be better in Forks.

I was driving my black Ford 250 to Forks. I was currently lost in some place called La Push. I knew that La Push was near Forks, but I didn't know how close. I'm currently parkedoutside a gas station with my map on the hood of my truck. I really need to buy a GPS, I suck with directions. I was glaring at the map when I felt a hand grab my leg. I looked downand saw a three year old girl looking at me.

"Can y-you help me find my friends", she said, looking like she was on the verge of tears. She reminded me of the little kids who lived onthe reservation where I used to live. I bent down so we were eye-level.

"Sure I'll help you. Can you tell me what your name is", I asked her.

"My n-name is Claire", said Claire. I picked her up and held her on my hip.

"Where did you see them last?" I asked her.

"Over there", she said as she pointed to the beach. "Well let's go over there", I said with a smile trying to cheer her up. We were walking on the beach for about fifth-teen minutes when I heard a noise behind us. I turned and saw this big guy coming towards us.

"Oh thank God. Are you okay Claire", he asked.

"Quil", said Claire with a big grin on her face.

"I'm guessing she's your sister", I asked.

Quil shook his head, "No she's my friend's cousin".

"Quil can she comewith us to Emily's", asked Claire.

"I'm sorry kiddo but I don't think she can", said Quil.

"But I want her to. She did help me try to find you guys", pouted Claire. I tried to hand her to Quil but Claire seemed to have a death grip on my sweatshirt.

"Claire can you let go please", I asked her hoping she would.

"Only if you come with us to Emily's" said Claire.

I looked at Quil for help. Quil let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about this but she won't let go until you come to Emily's. Do you mind if you come over for a little bit", asked Quil.

I looked at Claire and she had a determined look on her face. I let out a sigh, "Fine".

As soon as I said that Claire began laughing and smiling. I noticed that Quil's expression softened when she laughed.

"Oh I need to tell them I found Claire" said Quil. He walked over a few feet and pulled out a cell phone. I just stood there listening to Claire talk about how much fun I was going to have. Quil walked over a few minutes later.

"I'll show you the way there. Were going to have to walk though", he said. I shrugged my shoulders, "No big deal". I followed Quil while holding Claire, not knowing that this was going to change my life.

* * *

this all i have so far. Sorry if you didn't like it. i will try to update as soon as i can


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next part. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC!

* * *

It took about fifth teen minutes to get to where ever we were going. When we were in the driveway of the place a woman came running towards us. She looked beautiful but she had three gruesome scars on her face. I noticed that she had some on her arm too. Was she attacked by an animal?

"Oh Claire I'm glad that your okay", she said as she took Claire out of my hands.

"Oh who is this Quil", she asked when she seemed to notice me.

"She found Claire and Claire wouldn't let go unless she came with us", explained Quil.

"Oh nice to meet you dear. Could you tell me your name. I would like to know who helped my cousin oh and I'm Emily", said Emily.

"Um my name is Maria", I said.

"That's a nice name. Why don't you come in and get something to eat", said Emily.

"Oh you don't have to", I said. I hated it when people where this nice to me. It made me feel bad afterwards for some reason.

"Nonsense", said Emily as she grabbed my arm and ragged me into the house. When we got in I saw that there were some people in the living room.

"Hey who's that", said a boy with sandy colored hair.

"Seth this is Maria. She's the one who found Claire", said Emily as if that explained everything. Seth was sitting on the floor. There were three other people on a couch.

"Maria this is Jared, Paul, and Jacob", said Emily as she pointed to each one. I heard a squeaking noise and saw that a guy in a wheelchair came in.

"Hey your Charlie's niece aren't you", he said. The guys looked at me confused. I nodded my head.

"I'm Billy. It's nice to meet you. It's a shame I had to meet you under these circumstances", said Billy with a grim look on his face. I knew he was referring to my parent's death.

"What do you mean by that dad", said Jacob. Billy was about to answer but another guy came into the room.

"Hey guys I heard that you found Claire", he said. He looked around the room and when he saw me he just stared. It was a little unnerving having him stare at me.

"Oh look Embry has a crush on her", said Paul in a sarcastic tone. Embry seemed to snap out of it and glared at Paul.

"Oh shut it Paul", said Embry as he left the room. I looked at Paul and it sounded like what he said had a different meaning to it.

"Hey Billy what did you mean earlier", said Seth, trying to change the subject. Before Billy could talk I interrupted.

"I rather you wouldn't tell them, at least not while I'm here", I said rather quickly.

"I understand", said Billy.

"Oh could you give me directions to Uncle Charlie's place. I kind of suck with directions", I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Sure let me go write them down real quick", said Billy as he went into a different room. I stood there feeling the other guys looking at me. I turned and saw that I was right.

"So you're related to Bella" said Jacob. I nodded my head. Then a sudden thought hit me.

"You're the Jacob Bella told me about in an e-mail", I said while pointing to him. He seemed shocked.

"She talks about me", he said shocked.

"Yeah she says that you get into fights with her boyfriend. I can't remember his name though", I said. I noticed that they froze, except for Seth, when I mentioned Bella's boyfriend. I heard a squeaking noise and saw Billy coming towards me.

"Here are the directions to Charlie's place", he said as he handed me a piece of paper. I took the paper from his hand.

"Thanks, well I better go and let Uncle Charlie know I'm here", I said. I walked out and headed back towards my truck.

I was walking in the woods for about ten minutes. I think I was lost. I knew I walked through the woods with Quil when he showed me to Emily's place. I really have a bad sense of direction. I let out an aggravated sigh as I kicked a rock. Bad idea, I felt a searing pain in my foot. I sat down on a log as I looked at my foot. Great this can't get any better. I checked my cell to see if I had a signal and guess what, I didn't. I set my head on my lap. I think I was sitting there like that for five minutes when I heard a twig snap. I looked up and saw no one was there. "

Hello is anyone there", I said. Great there was someone following me. When I was about to ask again I saw Embry, I think that's his name, come out from behind a tree.

"Where you following me", I asked him.

"No I came to find you because Jacob thought you had a bad sense of direction like Bella", he said.

I let out a laugh. "He was right I do suck with directions", I said.

"You want me to show the way back to the beach" said Embry. I nodded my head. Embry came over and offered his hand to help me up. When I took his hand I noticed that he was really warm. I thought maybe because of what he was wearing, but then I noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Last I checked it was the middle of January.

When I got up I asked, "Why aren't you cold?" He seemed confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I pointed at what he was wearing.

"It's the middle of January and you're wearing _that. _Plus your hand was warm", I said. He seemed to tense up when I asked him that.

"Um I just have a high body temperature", he said rather quickly. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I get it. I have a few friends who have a high temperature and some that have a low temperature compared to other people", I said. He seemed to relax when I said that. It was rather quiet when we were walking. We would say something occasionally. We finally made it back to the gas station ten minutes later. I reached into my pocket for the directions Billy wrote down. I gasped when I felt that that they weren't there. Embry looked at me when I gasped.

"Is everything okay", he asked.

"I think I lost the directions Billy gave me", I said, letting out a sigh.

"I could come with you to tell you how to get there", suggested Embry.

"But then you won't have a ride to get back", I said.

"It's okay I can walk", said Embry. I looked at him for a minute. He didn't seem like he would have a problem with walking.

"Okay my truck's over there", I said as I started walking towards it. Embry whistled when he saw it.

"That's your truck. It's pretty big", he said.

"Um yeah, a bunch of my friends chipped in and bought it for me", I said sheepishly as I started the truck.

"Your _friends_ bought you this", he said as we got into the truck.

"Well Anna and Amber, there sisters, their parents are doctors and they basically paid for it", I said, remembering the party they threw for me.

"Wow they must be loaded", said Embry.

"Yeah they are. Mark almost made them take it back", I said laughing at that memory. Embry seemed to tense when I said Mark.

"Who's Mark?" he asked.

"Oh's he's my older brother. He sent me down to live with Uncle Charlie until he can find a place for him, his fiancé, and me to live. Then I have to go back", I said. Embry was quiet for awhile. When I looked at him he had a sad look on his face. He seemed to get over it, whatever was bothering him, and told me how to get to Uncle Charlie's place. It was very interesting. I almost missed the turn to get there. When I could see his house I saw a silver Porsche in the driveway. I felt my mouth drop when I saw it.

"Who owns that?" I asked Embry. I looked at him and saw a look of pure hatred on his face. Whoever owned it, he didn't like them. I pulled in the driveway, careful not to hit the Porsche, and parked. I got out and so did Embry. We got to the door and I knocked. Charlie was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Uncle Charlie", I said.

"Hey, it's good to see you too Maria. Embry what are you doing here?" asked Uncle Charlie as he noticed Embry next to me. Embry was about to say something when Bella appeared next to Uncle Charlie.

"Hey Maria", said Bella.

"Hey Bella. Uncle Charlie can I talk to Bell while Embry tells you why he is here", I said. Uncle Charlie nodded. Then Bella lead me into the house. She took me into the kitchen. When we walked in I saw a guy sitting at the table. He was very pale, had reddish brown hair, topaz eyes, and was looking at us when we walked in.

"Maria this is Edward and Edward this is Maria", said Bella as she introduced us.

"Hello nice to meet you", said Edward as he got up and moved towards us.

"Nice to meet you too", I said. Then I remembered that the name of Bella's boyfriend was Edward.

"Hey Maria why is Embry here?" asked Bell curious.

"Oh um I got lost, ran into him and his friends then he showed me how to get here", I said sheepishly. Edward chuckled when I finished.

"So your bad with directions like Bella", he said amused. Bella let out a sigh when he said that. Uncle Charlie then walked in.

"Hey dad", said Bella.

"Hey where did Embry go?" I asked him.

"Embry went back to the reservation", said Uncle Charlie.

"Oh I wanted to thank him for telling me how to get here", I said. I really did want to thank him. I probably would be driving for an hour trying to find the place. I talked with Bella and Edward for a while. Edward seemed really nice. I thought it was weird he had topaz eyes. I figured it was because he was wearing contacts. My friend Amber would wear different colored contacts almost every day. In fact I don't think I even know her real eye color. After a while I started to get tired. I went to the room Uncle Charlie said I would stay. He was using it for storage, but cleaned it out when I was coming. I thought it was very nice of him. I took a quick shower before going to bed. I wonder how my first day of school will go tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Yachiru456- I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i was sick and haad to do projects for school.

Maria- Yeah right. You probaly didn't feel like updating.

Yachiru456- It's the truth. Why are you being mean?

Maria- You made it part of my personality remember. You can be so stupid sometimes.

Yachiru456-*glares at Maria* Maybe i should make you a preppy girly girl.

Maria- You better not!!

Yachiru456- Okay while I decide what to do with Maria here is the next part. Oh and i do not own Twilight. Only my OC. i wonder how Maria would look like in pink.

Maria- *tackles Yachiru456 to the floor* I AM NOT WEARING PINK!!

* * *

I woke up at around five forty-five. I put on a pair of faded jeans, a black shirt with a wolf on it, tennis shoes, and then I put on a black sweatshirt. I went downstairs and saw Bella pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Did Uncle Charlie leave already", I asked her as I grabbed a pop tart out of the cabinet. Bella nodded.

"So when are we leaving for school?" I asked her as I sat at the table. Bella then had a guilty look on her face.

"Um Edward normally takes me to school", said Bella. Oh, that's why she looked guilty.

"Oh it's okay. You can just tell me how to get there", I said. I didn't want to be invasive on their time together.

"Are you sure, I could drive us to school today", said Bella.

"Yeah, it's okay", I said. After Bella wrote down the directions we talked for awhile. Then around six forty-five we heard a car pull in the driveway.

"That's odd. He's a little early", said Bella as she went to the door. When Bella opened the door I heard Edward's voice and a feminine voice.

"Alice you didn't have to come with me", said Edward, sounding annoyed.

"Well I wanted to meet Bella's cousin and Bella why didn't you ever tell me you had a cousin _and_ that she was coming here", said Alice.

"It never came to mind", said Bella.

"Well where is she" asked Alice. I could tell by her tone that she was getting impatient.

"She's in the kitchen Alice", said Bella. I heard someone coming and saw a girl come in the kitchen. She kind of reminded me of a pixie, with her height and her hair style. When she came closer I saw that her eyes were also topaz. Was she also wearing contacts?

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen", said Alice as she held her hand out.

"I'm Maria", I said as I shook her hand.

"So are you guys here to get Bella", I said.

"Yes and we are here to get you", said Alice. I think my confusion showed because Alice started to laugh.

"Did you honestly think that we were going to have you go to school by yourself did you", said Alice. Before I could answer Alice dragged me outside. I was barely able to grab my messenger bag. She then dragged me to the back of the car. When I got in Bella gave me an apologetic look. At first I didn't know why and then Alice started to ask me about a million questions. I thought my head was going to burst with all of the questions. I was glad when we got to the school. When I got out I felt like everyone was staring at me. Maybe I was feeling like this because I was the new kid.

I went to the office and got my schedule. I found out that gym was mandatory for all four years. I was excited when I heard that. I love playing sports, especially basketball. I went to my first period class which was history. I quickly found out that my history class in May Creek High was way ahead of the others. I was so bored in class. I practically ran out of the class when the bell rang. My next three classes were okay. When the bell rang for lunch, I felt stupid looking for a place to sit. I probably would have sat by myself if Alice hadn't come out of nowhere and pulled me to where she, Bella, Edward and two other people were sitting. During lunch Alice kept asking me stuff, like what was my favorite color and where did I like to shop. She reminded me of my friend Amber. I learned that the other two were Ben and Angela.

After lunch I headed to my next class. When I got there I realized it was art. I was really hoping the bell would ring soon, my next class was gym. When class was over I walked to the gym. The teacher gave me a t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts to change in to. When I left the locker room I saw Bella standing over by a guy who had dirty blonde hair. "

Hey Bella", I said as I walked over to them.

"Oh hey Maria", said Bella. The guy with Bella looked at me. I didn't like how he was looking at me.

"Oh yeah Maria this is Mike and Mike this is Maria my cousin", said Bella. Mike then had a goofy grin on his face.

"So your Bella's cousin. I hope you're better at sports than she is", Mike joked. I laughed at that.

"Yeah I'm better than her at sports", I said. The coach came in and told us that we would be playing basket ball and that we would have to be on a tree person team. Bella, Mike and I were on the same team. As I walked over to where we were going to play I heard a guy make a comment.

"Let's hope she's better than her cousin", said a guy. I glared at him as I passed. He didn't seem to notice but his friend did and smirked at me. I caught up with Bella and Mike.

"Hey can I start with the ball?" I asked Mike. Mike looked at me unsure.

"Mike please let her start", said Bella. Mike thought about it then handed me the ball. When looked over at who we had to play, it was the guy who said that I better be better than Bella. I felt a smirk forming on my face. We were only playing on half of the court. I stood where I was seeing that Bella was standing on the side, probably didn't want to get in the way, and mike, but he was guarded by the other two people. The guy who made that comment was right in front of me.

"Come on girly let's see what you got", he said. He sounded confident, like he was better than me. Boy is he in for a surprise. I ran passed him quickly than took a shot. It made it in and you could hear the swish it made as it went in. I looked at him and saw a shocked look on his face.

"So am I better than Bella", I said with a smirk on my face. We won the game 8-3. Mike scored four and so did I. Bella and I walked out of the gym after changing. We started walking to Edward's car. We stopped when we heard someone talk to us.

"Well look Bella's cousin is here. Wonder if she's going to get all of the guy's attention too", said a voice. We turned and saw a girl with two people with her.

"Oh shut it Lauren", said Bella.

"What did I offend her? I saw that the only people she really talked to was the wallflower and her loser boyfriend", said Lauren. That comment made me mad. Sure I barely knew Angela and Ben but they seemed nice. I looked behind Lauren and her friends and saw Angela. She seemed hurt with what Lauren said.

"Well I'd rather hang out with a wallflower than a bitch who has a stick shoved up her ass", I said. Lauren and her friends looked at me shocked.

"What did you just say!" shrieked Lauren.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said, "Did I stutter or did I use too many words". Lauren's face was turning red at this point. Then we heard a light voice laughing. We turned and saw Alice coming towards us.

"That was funny Maria", said Alice trying to stop herself from laughing. Lauren seemed to lose any confidence she had left when Alice showed up and left. When she was gone Alice started to laugh again. Angela walked up to us.

"Thanks for standing up for me", she said. I gave her a hug.

"No problem. I don't let anyone say something bad about my friends", I said. Angela seemed happy when I said that. Alice led us to Edward's car. When we saw Edward, Alice told Edward what happened earlier. When she was done he started to laugh.

"Well I didn't know you were like that Maria", said Edward.

"Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me", I said shrugging my shoulders. When we got into the car Alice once again began asking me questions. I had a feeling things were going to be very interesting in Forks.

* * *

hope you like this part. i was kind of in a rush to write this, so i may change this part later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part. There is more of Embry in this part. I hope you like it. Oh and i do not own Twilight only my OC.

* * *

It's been about a week since I insulted Lauren and apparently news spreads like wild fire in Forks. The next day everyone knew what I had said to Lauren. Some people gave me high fives and others just glared at me. Lauren then tried to start a rumor about me, but as soon as I heard she was saying shit about me, I went up to her and started cussing her out. I think I told her to say stuff about me to my face instead of behind my back. All I know is that there is no way Lauren and I are going to be friends, maybe when hell freezes over we maybe friends.

I am currently sitting on my bed on my laptop. I never realized how boring Forks could be on Saturdays.

"Hey Maria", said a voice. I looked up from my laptop and saw Bella in the doorway.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I said, while closing my laptop.

"Well I was talking to Jake and he said that he and his friends were going to throw a bonfire party at the beach today and asked me if I wanted to go. I was wondering if you wanted to go too", said Bella.

"Sure I'll go, but I have a question?" I asked.

"Sure what is it" asked Bella sounding confused.

"Can I drive there?" I said with a grin on my face. Bella let out a groan. She hated it when I drove us somewhere. She had me drive us to the store and I thought she was going to have a heart attack. Apparently she thought I was driving too fast. I didn't think I was driving to fast. I was only doing ten or fifth-teen over the speed limit.

"Fine but don't give me a heart attack", said Bella as she left to go downstairs. I got off my bed and put on my tennis shoes and grabbed my sweatshirt. I got outside and saw Bella waiting in my truck. She looked like she was waiting for her death or something.

"Oh come on Bella I'm not that bad of a driver", I said as I got into the truck.

"I never said you were. You just scare me when you drive", said Bella. I laughed as I speed out of the driveway.

When we got to the beach I looked at Bella and she had a death grip on the seat.

"Bella please don't tear off pieces of the seat" I teased.

"Only when you drive like a normal person", said Bella as she slowly let go of the seat.

"Well that depends on your definition of normal, because mine is probably different than yours" I said. Bella glared at me and then she grabbed an empty water bottle on the floor and threw it at me. I dodged it in time.

"Ha you missed", I said as I closed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. I opened my eyes in time to see another water bottle flying at me. This time I wasn't able to dodge it and got hit on my forehead.

"Ow that hurt", I said as I rubbed my forehead. I looked in the mirror and saw that there was a small red mark right in the middle.

"Well that's what you get for closing your eyes", said Bella as she got out of the truck.

"Well you didn't have to leave a mark", I said as I got out. Bella rolled her eyes but I knew she was kidding. We acted like this when she visited me and my family or when I visited her and Aunt Renee. We walked to the beach and saw some people standing near a large pile of wood. I saw Jake and Embry talking to each other.

"MARIA YOU CAME", said a high pitched voice. I turned and saw Claire running at me at full force. She ran up to me and grabbed a hold of my leg.

"Hey Claire", I said as I let out a small laugh. I tried to make her let go of my leg, but she refused to let go.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not going to let go of my leg", I said with a grin on my face.

"Because you'll leave again like last time", pouted Claire. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey Bella", said Jake. I looked up from Claire and saw Jake and Embry had walked over to us.

"Hey Jake", said Bella. Jacob then dragged Bella over to Seth and started to talk. That left me, Embry and Claire.

"Hey Embry", I said while trying to make Claire let got of my leg.

"Hi Maria, how have things been for you so far in Forks", said Embry.

"It's been interesting, especially at school, but I can't tell you that part with her here", I said while looking at Claire. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Was it something bad", asked Embry. I could hear he was concerned about it.

"Not for me but it was for some girl named Lauren", I said while grinning. It was funny embarrassing her in front of almost everyone at school. Emily then came over to us.

"Come on Claire you need to let go of Maria's leg", said Emily. Claire shook her head.

"Claire I promise I'm not gong to leave when you let go", I said, hoping that would work. Claire looked at me and then reluctantly let go of my leg. Emily then led her over to Quil and a guy with black hair. I wonder who he is. Embry seemed to notice who I was looking at.

"That's Sam, he's Emily's fiancé", said Embry.

"Oh, well they do look like a cute couple", I said. Embry led me over near the pile of wood and we started to talk. Embry was a very cool guy. I found out that he does cliff diving. That got my attention as soon as he said that they were allowed to do it in La Push.

"Wait you can go cliff diving here?" I said getting excited.

"Yeah you can", said Embry.

"That would be so cool to do. They wouldn't let us do that on the reservation I lived on", I said. When me and a bunch of people tried to do that a few of the rangers there threw a fit and banned us from going near the cliffs.

"Wait you would actually want to do that", said Embry sounding shocked and excited.

"Yeah it would be cool and to get that adrenaline rush would be fun", I said trying to imagine jumping off a cliff.

"Well maybe I could take you to the cliff and we could go cliff diving sometime", said Embry smiling.

"That would be fun" I said while smiling back. We talked for a little longer. Then I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned and saw a girl about my age or older and she was glaring at me.

"Why is that person glaring at me?" I asked. Embry looked at who I was looking at and frowned.

"Oh that's Leah, don't worry about her", said Embry. Then Leah started walking towards us.

"Hey Embry", said Leah.

"Hey Leah what do you want", said Embry coldly. I looked between them. There was tension growing between quickly.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Maria privately", said Leah. I saw Embry tense slightly.

"Why?" asked Embry. I got up quickly sensing that a fight might start.

"Sure you can", I said quickly. Leah smirked and started to walk away. I'm guessing that she wanted me to follow her. I took a quick glance at Embry and he was glaring at Leah. I followed her behind some boulders. As soon as we were out of everyone's sight, she glared at me.

"How can you act so happy right now?" she hissed. I looked at her confused.

"Because I'm here talking with people", I said confused. I thought it was obvious with why I was happy.

"No I mean how can you act so happy when your parents died not that long ago. Do you not care", she said, while glaring at me. I flinched when she mentioned my parents. That one comment hurt me badly. Then I felt my anger rising. How dare she think I didn't care about my parents dying. It was my turn to glare.

"You think I don't care about their death's?" I said trying not lose my temper.

"Yeah with how you're acting you could've fooled me", said Leah.

"Yeah I do that so people won't worry about me or give me their pity. I got enough of that back where I lived. I didn't want Bella or Uncle Charlie to worry about me. I am sad that they died and don't you _ever_ say I don't about their deaths", I hissed while walking away from her. Before walking out for behind the boulder I put on a happy face and went back over to Embry. As I got closer I noticed that he looked angry. He had his hands clenched into fists.

"Hey are you okay", I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah", he said. I could tell he was angry even though he said he was okay. I looked back at the boulder and saw Leah come out from behind it. She looked at me with a guilty look on her face. I then heard a growling noise. I looked at Embry and noticed that the growling noise was from him. It sounded angry. Was he angry at Leah?

"Hey so what else is there that you can do around here?" I asked trying to get him to calm down. That seemed to lighten his mood. He started telling all of the things that he and his friends did. I was having a lot of fun talking with Embry. It seemed like we had this connection or maybe I was imagining it, but it felt like Embry knew what to say to make me feel happy. Then Sam, I think, called us over to the wood pile before he lit it up. I gasped at the color of the fire. It was a blue/green color.

"It's because of the wood was soaked in salt water", said Embry. He must have heard me gasp.

"It's beautiful", I whispered, while staring at it. I felt something lay next to me. I looked and saw Claire was next to me and she looked exhausted.

"I think Claire had too much fun", I said to Embry.

Embry looked at Claire and chuckled, "Yeah it looks like it." About an hour later Bella looked at her watch and said we had to go. I got up and so did Embry.

"Let me walk you to your car", he said. I had to hold in a giggle. He was being so polite. Jacob also followed us and talked with Bella. Embry and I were ahead of them. As we got to the truck Embry stopped me.

"Um Maria, I was just wondering... if you um wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow", said Embry while looking at his feet.

"Embry are you asking me on a date", I said teasingly. It looked like Embry got pink in the face.

"Y-yeah", he stuttered.

"Sure", I said smiling.

"I understand if you don't, wait you do", said Embry as he realized that I had said yes.

"Yes I do. Here let me see your hand", I said as I opened my door on my truck and looked for a pen.

"Why?" asked Embry as he held out his hand.

"So you can call me and tell me what time we are going to see the movie", I said as I wrote down my cell number. Embry was going to say something but got interrupted by a bunch of whistles. We turned and saw Jacob, Bella, Paul, and Quil. Bella was smirking at me, while the guys were doing the whistles.

"Looks like Embry asked her out _and_ got her number", said Paul while nudging Quil with his elbow.

"How long have you guys been there", asked Embry while turning red.

"Long enough buddy", said Quil with a grin on his face.

"Okay Maria time to go home. You need to do something very important when we get back", said Bella as she walked over to the truck.

"What exactly is that?" I asked as I felt a blush forming on my face.

"You have to tell Charlie you're going on a _date_ tomorrow", said Bella, putting emphasize on the word date. I let out a groan. That was going to be fun.

* * *

it will be awhile before i updated again. i have two projects that i have to do for literature and biology. i will update as soon as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next part. Sorry it took me a while to update, but i had to do a project in biology. Anyway I do not own Twilight only my OC.

* * *

I didn't want to get back home. I really didn't want to Uncle Charlie I had a date tomorrow. I felt my heart beating faster as we got closer to home. When I pulled into the driveway I saw that Uncle Charlie was home.

"Well you might as well get it over with", said Bella as she got out. I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel. I reluctantly got out of my truck and went inside. I looked in the living room and saw Uncle Charlie watching a game.

"Hey Uncle Charlie", I said as I sat down in the loveseat.

"Hey kid how was the party?" asked Uncle Charlie. I fidgeted in the seat a little, thankfully he didn't notice.

"It was fun. Claire didn't want to leave me at all. Um and Embry asked out on a date tomorrow and I said yes", I said, saying the last part quickly. I sat there waiting for his reaction. It must have been five minutes before he moved and turned of the TV.

"Embry asked you out on a date", said Uncle Charlie slowly.

"Um yeah he wants to go see a movie together", I said hoping he wouldn't overreact.

"What time are you guys going?" he asked.

"Um we haven't discussed that yet", I said.

"Fine you can go, but I want to talk to him first", said Uncle Charlie turning back on the TV. I got up from my seat and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie", I said as I went up stairs. When I made it up the stairs I saw Bella standing in her doorway.

"Well I'm going to guess by the look on your face that he said you could go", said Bella with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes as I went into my room. I decided to take a quick shower. As I was getting out of the shower I heard my cell ringing. I dashed to my room, almost dropping the towel I had around me, and answered my phone.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey Maria its Embry, I was just wondering what movie you wanted to see and what time did you want to get there?" said Embry.

"Um I don't' care what movie it is, as long as it's not a chick flick and I guess around seven would be good", I said.

"Well there's this new action movie that came out", suggested Embry.

"Okay, oh and Uncle Charlie wants to talk to you before we go", I said.

"Okay, so should pick you up?" asked Embry.

"Yeah since Uncle Charlie wants to talk to you that's a good idea", I said.

"So I'll see you tomorrow around six-forty five" said Embry.

"Yeah see you then", I said. We both said by before hanging up. For some reason I was so excited about going. I quickly put on sweats and a t-shirt and went to bed.

I woke up at around eight. It took me a minute to remember that my date with Embry was today. I jumped up and did a little dance. Why was I so excited about it? I've been on a date before and I wasn't this excited, maybe it was because Anna set me up on it.

I went downstairs and saw that I was the only one up. I grabbed a pop tart and went back upstairs to my room. When I got in my room, I saw my backpack and remembered I had homework that was due Monday. I let out a groan and grabbed my backpack. I might as well do it to pass the time. I put my backpack on my bed and pulled out my history book. I had to answer twenty questions about two chapters. I glared at my book, I hate history. When I finished that I worked on my Spanish homework. When I finished that I almost let out a cheer until I realized I had to read some chapters in a book for English. I looked at my clock as I grabbed the book. It was fifth-teen after twelve, when I finished reading I should probably get ready. I started reading the book. It was so boring. I could probably fall asleep reading this.

I opened my eyes and saw my face on the book. Did I fall asleep? I looked at the clock and almost screamed, it was five-forty. I had about an hour to get ready. I jumped off my bed and searched through my closet for something to wear. Should I wear something nice or what I normally wear? After ten minutes of looking I decided to wear a black sweater, jeans and my black converse. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair. As I was putting my hair in my usual ponytail Bella walked by.

"Did you fall asleep?" she asked.

"Shut up", I whined as I did my makeup. I put on a little black eyeliner, some light grey eyeshadow, mascara, and a little lip-gloss. I looked to see if I had messed up, thankfully I didn't. I walked to my room and grabbed my purse. As I was double checking my makeup I heard someone at the door. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs Uncle Charlie answered the door.

"Hello Embry", said Uncle Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan" said Embry. Uncle Charlie let Embry in.

"Embry I want to talk to you in he living room, Maria you can go talk to Bella in the kitchen", said Uncle Charlie as he went to the living room with Embry following him. I went into the kitchen and saw Bella making dinner. I guess she was really in to it because she never noticed me walk in. I sat at the table. About five minutes later Uncle Charlie and Embry came into the kitchen.

"You guys can go, but there is one thing Maria has to do now", said Uncle Charlie.

"What do I have to do?" I asked as I got up and walked over to Embry. Uncle Charlie handed me a phone.

"You have to call Mark and tell him now", said Uncle Charlie. I felt my mouth drop. He had to be kidding. Mark was way to overprotective about stuff like this.

"You have got to be kidding", I said.

Uncle Charlie shook his head, "I'm not kidding; besides I don't want to be the one to tell him". Then he left the room. I let my head drop a little.

"It can't be that bad can it", teased Embry.

"That depends on whose point of view", I muttered as I called Mark. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello", said Mark.

"Hey Mark", I said.

"Oh hey Maria how's my favorite little sister", said Mark.

"Uncle Charlie made me call you to tell you that I have a date tonight", I said.

"What's their name, how old are they, whose driving and are they there with you", said Mark in a serious tone. I let out a sigh. He went into protective brother mode.

"To answer they last one yes he is here with me", I said.

"Let me talk with him", said Mark. I looked at Embry and sighed. "He wants to talk with you" I said as I handed the phone to Embry. I looked at Embry as he talked with Mark. It was so nerve racking not knowing what Mark was asking him. At one point something Mark said made Embry blush slightly. I was glad when Embry handed me back the phone.

"You can go with him", said Mark happily. I raised an eyebrow; normally Mark throws a fit when he finds out a guy asked me out. Before I could say anything he hung up. Embry and I went outside and went in his car. I hope nothing weird happens on the date.

We were quiet on the way to the theater. When we got there we went to the ticket counter.

"So what movie did you want to see?" asked Embry. I looked at the list of movies and I immediately got happy when I saw ones playing.

"Can we see Underworld: Rise of the Lycans?" I asked, hoping he wanted to see it too.

"Sure but its rated R. How do you plan on getting the tickets? I'm not eight-teen and I don't think you are either" said Embry. I crossed my arms over my chest and thought for a minute.

"You could get them. You look like your eight-teen", I said hoping he would go with the idea. Embry started to laugh.

"You really want to see it that bad?" he asked. I nodded my head. I felt like a little kid with how I was acting.

"Sure I'll get them", said Embry as he went up to get the tickets. After getting the tickets we got a tub of popcorn and went in the theater. I was surprised that we were the only ones in there. I thought there would be a lot more people.

"So were do you want to sit there aren't many seats left", said Embry in a sarcastic tone.

"How about at the top", I suggested. Embry nodded and we went to the top and sat in the middle.

"So why did you want to see this movie so bad" asked Embry taking some popcorn.

"Well I saw the first two and loved them. Well I liked the first one more than the second", I said while taking some popcorn.

"So you liked them because of the vampires", grumbled Embry. I shook my head.

"Nope, I liked the lycans more. I liked the first one because they showed them, but the second one you rarely saw any lycans. I really wanted to see this one because the movie is only about them", I said. Embry looked at me shocked.

"So you like the lycans more", he said.

"Yep, I've always liked wolves. I think it has to do with the fact my parents ran a sanctuary for wolves", I said remembering the times I spent at the sanctuary.

"I never would have thought you liked wolves", said Embry.

"Why not?" I asked.

Embry shrugged his shoulders, "You just didn't seem like you did". I took a handful of popcorn and threw it at him.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Embry as he brushed it off of him.

"Cause I felt like it", I said.

"Well two can play at that", said Embry as he threw some at me. For the next ten minutes we threw popcorn at each other. It was actually a lot of fun. When the movie started we stopped. It was really good. I was sad when the guy's girlfriend was killed. I thought it was messed up that it was her father that agreed to her death. When it was over we left, but on the way home we kept talking about the movie. I was slightly sad when Embry pulled into the driveway. I wanted to spend more time with him. Embry walked me to the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight", I said, trying to stop myself from blushing.

"Yeah I did too, maybe we could do this again", said Embry as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd like that", I said. Embry gave me a kiss on the cheek before running to his car. "Well see you later", he said before leaving. I felt myself blush as I put my hand on my cheek. I smiled as I went inside. I'm really happy that I came to Forks.

* * *

Here it is. Oh i forgot to say that i do not own Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. I will update as soon as i can.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next part. I do not own Twiligh or Halo 3. I only own my OC.

* * *

Ever since my date with Embry things have been going well. I go to La Push whenever I have the chance. I mainly hang out with Embry when I'm there. Seth jokes around saying we're connected at the hip and now that I think about it is kind of true.

I do like hanging out with Seth, Jake, Paul and Quil. Paul and I get along really well. It's actually really funny how we became friends. Paul and I got into an argument over something and we basically cussed each other out the whole time. Embry, Quil, Jake, and Seth ran over when they heard us yelling at each other. It was pretty funny because when they got to us we were laughing about it.

Oh Embry and I are now dating. He asked to be his girlfriend on Wednesday. I was surprised when he asked me that, but at the same time I was happy. For some reason I feel like he knows everything about me. He knows when I'm upset and knows what to say to make me happy. Well today's Friday and Embry said he was going to take me to Port Angeles and show me around today.

When I got home from school I got ready. I changed into a black sweater with a white wolf on the back in the middle, jeans and my converse. It felt weird being home alone. Bella was at Edward's place and Uncle Charlie was at work still. When I heard the doorbell ring I ran to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see Leah. I haven't really talked to her since the bonfire party. She looked nervous.

"Um Embry has to do extra time today at work and he won't be able to take you to Port Angeles", said Leah while looking at the ground. I opened my mouth to say something but Leah interrupted me.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you Saturday, but you were acting so happy after losing your parents. When my dad died I was depressed and didn't talk to anyone for awhile. I was just surprised with how you were acting", said Leah. That's why she snapped at me. She had lost her dad and was depressed, while I lost both of my parents and seemed okay.

"How about we start over", I said while smiling. Leah looked at me shocked.

"What?" she said.

"I said lets start over. It takes guts to say sorry after saying something like that, besides you seem like a cool person", I said.

"That's a good idea", said Leah. I grabbed Leah's arm and walked over to my truck.

"What are you doing?" asked Leah confused.

"Since Embry can't take me to Port Angeles you're going to take me instead and I'm not taking no for an answer", I said while shoving Leah into the passenger side. Leah started to laugh.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice", she said. It was a lot of fun hanging out with Leah. She showed me where all of the best clothing stores were. I had to drag her into a few of them. I wanted to buy her an outfit for showing me around but she tried to refuse. The only reason she said yes was because I forced her into one and she liked how she looked. On the way home I had to stop for gas.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" I asked remembering I didn't see a car when Leah came.

"Um yeah you can just drop me off at Emily's its closer", said Leah. When we got to La Push we saw that it had snowed.

"Wow when did it snow?" I asked.

"Probably when we in Port Angeles", said Leah. I pulled into Emily's driveway and saw Seth, Embry, Jake and Paul on the porch. Embry looked up and smiled when he saw my truck. I got out before Leah and almost immediately got hugged by Embry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Embry as he let got of me.

"She was dropping me off stupid", said Leah as she got out.

"What were you doing with her?" asked Embry, sounding angry.

"Hey be nice. She showed me around Port Angeles since you had to work longer", I said trying to stand up for Leah.

"She showed you around Port Angeles?" said Seth sounding surprised.

"Yeah we had a little girl bonding", I said.

"You hung out with her even though she said, well you know to you Saturday", said Paul. I wasn't going to ask how he knew what Leah said to me.

"Well yeah, she came over told me Embry wouldn't be able to come and she apologized for what she said. So I gave her a second chance", I said. Then my cell phone started to ring. I answered it and it was Uncle Charlie.

"Where are you young lady", said Uncle Charlie sounding slightly annoyed.

"Um I'm at La Push", I said.

"Well get home now", said Uncle Charlie before hanging up.

"Sorry guys I've got to go. Uncle Charlie wants me home now", I said.

"Hey do you think you can come to a party Emily's throwing tomorrow", said Embry.

"Yeah I can", I said while getting in my truck.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow", said Embry. I nodded before driving away.

I woke up at around nine and got dressed. I decided to wear black t-shirt and was going to bring a black hoodie with a wolf on it. I went downstairs and saw Bella sitting at the table.

"Uncle Charlie left?" I asked as I got a glass of water.

"Yeah", said Bella while staring at the table. It was quiet for a minute.

"You really like him don't you?" asked Bella.

"What?" I said turning to her.

"You really like Embry", said Bella looking at me.

"Yeah I do", I said while looking in my glass. "

What are you going to do when you have to go back to May Creek", said Bella. I froze, I never thought about that. What would I do when I had to go back to May Creek? Would I even want to leave Forks? I stood there not knowing how to answer. Then we heard a car honking.

"That's Edward. I better go", said Bella as she got up and left. I decided to watch TV to pass the time. When I was watching I couldn't help but remember what Bella said. I jumped slightly when I heard someone knock at the door. I looked at the clock and saw it was twelve. Was I thinking about it for that long? I put on my sweatshirt before opening the door. I smiled when I saw it was Embry.

"Hey Embry", I said while still smiling.

"Hey Maria ready to go?" said Embry. I nodded and we went into his car. When we got to Emily's I saw Quil, Claire and Leah outside. As soon as I got out of the car I was attacked by Claire.

"Is this always going to happen when I come over", I said in a teasing tone.

"Yep", said Claire smiling up at me. After getting Claire to let go of my leg we went inside. I took my sweatshirt off, it was really hot inside, and placed it on a hook.

"Hey Maria glad you could make it", said Emily as she walked by carrying a large container of eggs. One thing I wasn't used to was how much these guys could eat. They must go through two hundred dollars or more on food a month. Embry and I went to the living room and saw Jared and Seth playing a video game.

"Hi guys what are you playing?" I asked as sat down on the couch.

"Halo 3 and I swear Jared is cheating", whined Seth as he got killed.

"I'm not you just suck", said Jared.

"I bet I could beat you", I said smirking.

"Fine ten dollars says I'll win", said Jared as he handed me a controller.

"I feel bad taking your money like this", I said.

"Hey don't get so cocky, you may owe me ten dollars when were down", said Jared.

"I doubt it", said Embry.

"Hey don't take her side just because you're dating her", said Jared. It was fun playing against Jared, but by the time the match was over I had won. It took about an hour to beat him. The score was 50-26.

"Dude she murdered you", said Seth.

"Shut up", said Jared as he shoved Seth.

"I believe you owe me ten dollars", I said while holding out my hand. Jared was muttering stuff under his breath as he handed me ten dollars. I was about to gloat when Leah came in.

"Hey Maria some girl named Ashley called for you", said Leah.

"That's my brother's fiancé. She probably got the number from Uncle Charlie", I said as I got up. I was almost scared to talk with her. What if she said it was time for me to come back? I picked up the phone.

"Hey Ashley what's up?" I asked. What she said next made my heart sink. This had to be some sort of sick twisted joke. She had to be lying. My heart was screaming that it was a lie, but my brain was saying it was true. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I felt someone; I think Leah, put their hand on my shoulder and ask me what was wrong. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and falling on my cheeks. I ran out of there. I ran past the living room. I heard someone get up asking me what was wrong, but I ignored them. I headed towards the beach. While I was running it started to rain hard. Great the world decided to share its pain with me. When I got to the beach I slowed down. I fell to my knees with my arms holding my chest. I couldn't fall apart, I had to be strong. I put my head on the cold wet sand. I could feel the tears falling harder now. Then when I couldn't hold it in any longer it let out a heart broken scream.

My older brother Mark had died.

* * *

Please don't hate me for how i ended the chapter. There is a good reason for it, but it will happen later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Yachiru456- Hi people here is the next part. Sorry its short. Oh and its in Embry's POV.

Maria-*throws knife at Yachiru456* Why the hell did you make my brother die!

Yachiru456*dodges knife* There is a good reaon for it, but it comes in play later on.

Maria-*throws more knives* What reason do you have for killing him!

Yachiru456-*runs from Maria* I just do. Embry stop her!

Embry- Don't drag me into this.

Yachiru456-*glares at Embry* You better or I may make her breakup with you!

Embry-*grabs Maria and throws over shoulder* Time to go.

Maria- Don't you threaten my boyfriend!!

Yachiru456-*sweatdrops* Um while I go hide here is the next part. I don't own Twilight only my OC.

* * *

Embry's POV

I was talking with Jared when Maria ran pass the room. I could tell something was wrong. When I asked her if anything was wrong she ignored me and kept running.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" asked Seth.

"I don't know", I said moving to the entry way seeing that Maria was already out of sight. Then Leah came in and she had a shocked look on her face. The look on her face was a mixture of emotions; sadness and sympathy.

"Leah can you tell us why Maria just bolted out of here?" asked Jared. Leah looked at us and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Ashley, Mark's fiancée, just called. Mark… he was killed in an animal attack", said Leah, whispering the last part. I froze, her brother had died. I had talked to him once and he seemed like a pretty cool guy. I knew he cared for his sister. Then I realized Maria must be going through hell right now, losing her parents and then not even a month later lose her brother.

I ran outside and tried to find her. While I was running it started to rain. I stopped by the beach. Would she be here or would she try to go home. I was about to go call Charlie when I heard a scream.

I felt my throat tighten when I heard it. The scream sounded heartbroken, like everything had been taken from them. I ran onto the beach and saw a figure on the ground crying. I slowly walked over and felt my heart break. It was Maria and she was crying her eyes out. I knelt down next to her. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless just watching her cry when I knew there was nothing I could do to help ease her pain. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. She grabbed my shirt and cried harder.

"It's not fair. Why him, why now. Everyone is leaving me", said Maria in between sobs. I tightened my hold on her, but not enough to hurt her.

"Embry please don't leave me, please", whimpered Maria, as she put her head on my chest. I kissed her on top of her head.

"I promise I won't leave you", I said. I stayed there with her until she stopped crying. I looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up being careful not to wake her up. I then noticed that her clothes were soaked. I had to get her into some dry clothes. I walked back to Sam's and Emily's place. The whole time I couldn't stop looking at her. I had never seen her so sad, so vulnerable. She always looked happy never sad. When I got back I heard Leah shouting that I had found Maria. When I walked in Emily came over to us.

"Oh poor thing, I think I have something that will fit her. Leah can you help me?" said Emily as she went upstairs to probably get some clothes. Leah came over to me and tried to get Maria. When Leah tried to take her out of my arms Maria tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Maria you need to let go", I said, trying to comfort her. Maria shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave. Emily and Leah are just going to change your clothes", I said. Maria then slowly let go of my shirt. Leah then took her upstairs to a spare room Emily had. I stood there by the stairs waiting for them. As I was waiting Sam came by and stood by me.

"How was she?" he asked.

"She was a mess. I've never seen her like that", I said, anyone could hear the hurt in my voice.

"You don't have to patrol tonight. I'll pull double so you can stay with her", said Sam.

"Are you sure", I said.

"Yeah its okay, besides if you did go on patrol you would be to worried about her to notice anything", said Sam as he walked away. Emily and Leah came down the stairs five minutes later.

"You can go see her now. I'm going to call Charlie and tell him that she's going to stay the night", said Emily. I walked up the stairs and went in the room. I saw Maria lying on the bed with her arms over chest. As soon as I laid next to her, she grabbed my shirt and pulled herself closer to me. I put my arms around her and put my head on top of hers.

"Don't leave me", whispered Maria.

"Don't worry I never will", I said. We stayed like that until she fell asleep. As I laid there I made a silent promise to myself. I would do everything in my power to make sure she was never hurt again.

* * *

I know this part is short but the next part will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Yachiru456- Hi people. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i computer died so had to wait awhile before i could work on the story. Plus i fixed the chapters so they would be easier to read.

Maria- Bleh, you just like making excuses

Yachiru456- I do not! It really happened!

Maria-*rolls her eyes* Sure you just had crappy luck and your computer died.

Yachiru456-*glares at Maria* I'm sick of you being mean to me. Be nice, I did make you after all.

Maria- And i regret you did.

Yachiru456- So you regret i made you pair up with Embry. Fine i'll pair you up with Mike then.

Maria-*eyes widen* I take that back. I love the fact that Yachiru456 made me.

Yachiru456- That's what i thought. Now here's the next part and once again i don't own Twilight only my OC.

* * *

Maria's POV

I woke up, but refused to open my eyes. I wanted to forget about what happened yesterday, about the horrible news I received. I moved slightly then I noticed that someone was holding me. They were warm and I was being held against someone's chest. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the person holding me was Embry. At first I was confused, but I then remembered what happened. Embry had been there when I was crying and he had promised not to leave me. I smiled sadly, he had seen me cry. He had seen me when I was sad and heartbroken. I remember the look on his face when he saw me. He looked hurt and so desperate to ease my pain. I tired to move without waking him, but that didn't work. As soon as I moved his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you", I asked. Embry yawned.

"Nope", he said. We were quiet for awhile.

"Are you okay?" whispered Embry. I opened my mouth to say yes, but I stopped. He would know if I was lying.

"No", I said.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay", said Embry. When he said that something in me snapped; that was the same thing everyone told me when my parents died.

"Don't say that", I hissed.

"Why?" asked Embry.

"That's the same thing everyone told me when my parents died. They kept saying it's going to be okay, but its not. My brother died so how is everything going to be okay", I said trying to keep my voice down. I really wanted to shout that at him. Embry looked at me with a sad look on my face. It wasn't till he wiped them away that I realized I was crying.

"Fine I won't say that", said Embry as he put his head on top of mine. We stayed there like that for awhile. For some reason I felt happy with Embry, even though I felt like my life was hell at the moment. About five minutes later Emily opened the door. I felt myself blush when she saw me and Embry. It must look awkward with the position we were in.

"Bella brought you some clothes to change into and you can take a shower if you want", said Emily holding a bag in her hand. It was then I realized that I wasn't wearing what I had on yesterday.

"Thank you", I said as I got up and took the bag from her. Emily showed me where the shower was and I took one for about twenty minutes. When I was done I changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy dark brown shirt. I walked downstairs and saw Embry and Seth in the living room. They were talking but went quiet when I walked in.

"You guys don't have to stop talking just because I walk in", I said as I sat next to Embry.

"Sorry", said Seth. Embry opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", said Emily as she walked to the door.

"Hello who are you", asked Emily as she opened the door.

"Hey is Maria here?" panted a voice. I turned my head toward the door. I knew who that was.

"Umm", said Emily.

"It's okay Emily I know who it is", I said. Emily moved aside and a girl with dark brown hair with chocolate eyes and tan skin ran in.

"Hey Casey", I said while smiling at her.

"Maria I'm so sorry. Ashley called us yesterday and told us", said Casey as she gave me a hug.

"God Casey do you really have to act like that", said an annoyed voice. I looked behind Casey and saw her brother Kody.

"Shut up Kody", said Casey as she stuck her tongue out at him. I jumped up and gave Kody a hug.

"What are you doing here? Normally you're not in the same room as Casey", I said while letting go of him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Embry had tensed when I hugged Kody.

"Well considering the circumstances, I can stand being in the same room as my sister to say hi to my cousin", said Kody.

"Wait why are you guys here anyway?" I asked confused.

"Duh in case you forgot this week is the Tribal Gathering. You know the one I couldn't go to last time because I was too young and you were sick", said Casey.

"Speaking of which we need you to perform in it", said Kody.

"What?" I said confused.

"Well the girl who was supposed to play in the story broke her leg and you are her alternate", said Casey. I felt my mouth drop. I knew which story they were talking about.

"No way", I said while crossing my arms. Casey put her hands on her hip.

"You don't have a choice. Gran-gran said you had too", said Casey.

"Gran-gran is here", I said excited.

"Yep and she wants to see you now", said Casey as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. This was going to be very interesting.

Embry's POV

I watched as Casey dragged Maria outside. Was it a good idea for her to go to this considering what happened yesterday?

"Before you say anything, yes this is going to help Maria", said Kody. I looked at him in shock. How did he know what I was thinking?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're worried about her. Trust me this will help her. She'll have her mind elsewhere while at the Tribal Gathering", said Kody while walking outside.

"What tribal gathering", asked Leah. I turned and saw Leah in the doorway.

"I have no idea" I said. I looked at Seth, who had been unusually quiet, and saw he was staring at the place Casey had been standing. I felt my eyes widen, he didn't.

"Seth did you just…" I said unable to finish my sentence. Seth nodded, still looking at where Casey had stood.

"What did he do, Embry?" asked Leah.

"He imprinted on Maria's cousin, Casey", I said.

"You've got to be kidding" said Leah as she rolled her eyes.

"So do you think Billy knows about the tribal gathering", I said.

"Probably, let me go call him", said Leah. A few minutes later Leah came back in saying there was a tribal gathering between different tribes. She had also asked Sam if we could go and he had said yes. So Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth, and me got into Emily's car and went to the Tribal Gathering.

I never realized how many people could meet in one area. There had to be hundreds maybe a thousand people were here. I saw Quil, Paul and Jared come over to us.

"Wow didn't realize this many people could be in La Push", joked Jared.

"Hey does anyone even know the name of Maria's tribe?" said Jacob. Wait, what was the name of her tribe?

"Look there's Kody", said Seth as he pointed to Kody. Kody noticed us and came over.

"So you guys decided to come", he said.

"Hey do you know where Maria is?" I asked.

"Yeah over with people from our tribe, but Casey's getting her ready for the performance our tribe is going to do so you can't see her right now", Kody.

"Where would your tribe be" said Seth.

"Over there just look for a sign that says Redbird", said Kody as he pointed to the left. We thanked him and began walking in the direction he told us.

"Why does Seth seem anxious to see Maria?" asked Paul.

"He wants to see her cousin, Casey, and I think you can guess why", said Leah. Paul, Jared and Quil were quiet before Jared began teasing Seth. We made it over to where the Redbird tribe was and saw Casey. She was wearing a dark brown dress that went to her knees, brown leather sandals and had a light brown fur shawl that was held together with a silver brooch that looked like a bobcat.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked Casey as she saw us.

"Well Embry came to see Maria", said Paula as he elbowed me. I elbowed him back.

"Well he can't see her", said Casey.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well after I got Maria in the outfit she has to wear, Brittney had to do her hair and makeup, which she is still doing", said Casey.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"When she's done with her performance", said Casey. Seth opened his mouth to say something, but a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair called for Casey.

"Come on Casey we need to go", said the girl.

"Coming Brittney, sorry guys but I have to go", said Casey as she followed Brittney. Then there was an announcement saying that the Redbird tribe would be performing in five minutes.

"Might as well head to where they are performing", said Leah. We headed into this big tent and saw that it was crowded. There was a circle in the middle that had been cleared. I'm guessing it is for the performances by each tribe. The lights in the tent started to dim, soon it was pitch black. Then the lights went on only in the middle and there was a mountain lion, a bobcat, and a black wolf. I wonder what kind of performance it is.

_This is the story of three animals, the mountain lion, the bobcat, and the wolf. Theses three animals were always together. They never abandoned each other. One day while the three were looking around they saw three men being attacked by a bear. They saved the males from the bear. When the animals looked at the men, they fell in love with the one they were looking at. They followed the men to make sure they got back to their tribe safely. They knew that they couldn't be with them since they were animals. So they watched over them from a distance, always making sure that they were safe. The wolf though felt the most pain. She wanted to be with the man she loved, even though she knew he could never love her back. Every night she would cry to the moon in pain. Then one day the three men were once again attacked while in the woods. When the mountain lion, bobcat, and wolf made it to them, the men were badly injured by a bear. The animals attacked the bear and killed it. The wolf went over to the man she loved and felt sadness, knowing they could help them. They couldn't take them to their village without being attacked. Each of the animals felt such compassion for the man they loved. The animals then began to shimmer._

The lights went out again in the circle._ Then they turned into beautiful maidens._ The lights came back on and in the middle were Casey; I think Brittney, and Maria. She looked beautiful with what she was wearing. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees, black leather sandals, and a black fur shawl around her shoulders that was held together with a silver wolf brooch.

_Their love they felt towards the men was so strong that they were able to take on human form. They managed to carry the men back to their village in time. They stayed with them until they woke up. The animals got ready to leave when the men stopped them. The men wanted them to stay saying that they had fallen in love with them. They agreed to stay with the man they loved. A few years later, when each of them had a child, there was news of a neighboring village being attacked and everyone being killed. Some of the men in the village were ordered to go and investigate. The wolf was filled with worry when her man was chosen to go. The bobcat and mountain lion were relived that their men had not been chosen. The wolf stayed by the gate waiting for them to return. When the men returned the wolf was heartbroken when she saw her man was not with them. One of the warriors reported that they were attacked and that one of them had been taken by a being that was a ghostly pale color with blood red eyes. _

I stiffened slightly with the last part of the story. They had stories with bloodsuckers in them too. _T_

_he wolf ran into the forest to try to find the thing that took her man. She came across the cold one and saw that her man had been bitten by it. The wolf felt such rage and transformed back into her wolf form and attacked the creature. The wolf would have been killed if the mountain lion and bobcat hadn't come and helped. When the creature was torn apart, the mountain lion and bobcat began to burn the pieces. The wolf knelt next to her man and tried to ease his pain, but he kept saying he was on fire and she had to stop it. The wolf was in pain knowing she couldn't help him. A few days later the wolf noticed a change in the man's scent. He smelled like the creature she had helped killed. It was then she realized he had become one of them. The wolf knew she had to kill him to protect the people of the village. With a heavy heart the wolf led the man away from people and killed him. The mountain lion and bobcat later found her near a pile of ashes. They knew what the wolf had done immediately. When they tried to comfort the wolf, she ran from them. She wanted to be alone, so she kept running. Running from her pain and what she had been forced to do. She stayed in her wolf form the whole time. The bobcat and mountain lion went back to the village waiting for their friend to come back. The wolf's child, a young girl with black hair, stayed at the gate waiting for her mother to return, but she never came. The wolf supposedly is still running trying to find some way to end her pain. _

The lights came back on in the tent. Maria, Casey, and Brittney took a bow as some people began to applaud, I was one of them. When we got outside I went to Maria. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Embry what are you doing here?" asked Maria.

"Well we came and watched your performance", I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Wait what do you mean 'we'", said Maria.

"He meant us", said Jared as he and the others came over. Maria started to blush.

"You mean all of you saw the performance", said Maria still turning a bright red.

"Yep", said Paul. Maria put her head in my chest.

"That is so embarrassing", she mumbled. Jared, Paul, and Quil started to tease her. They finally quit when Leah hit them on the head.

"Hey there you are Maria. Why am I not surprised to see Embry", said Casey as she walked over to us.

"Hey Casey", said Seth smiling at her.

"So you're Embry", said a voice. We turned and saw the girl who played the mountain lion.

"Brittney what are you thinking", said Maria.

"Nothing I just want to ask Embry some questions", said Brittney. That seemed to get Maria's attention.

"Oh hell no", said Maria as she walked over to Brittney.

"What's wrong with me asking my friend's boyfriend questions?" asked Brittney innocently. The way she said that made me slightly uneasy.

"Well considering the questions you asked Casey's boyfriend, you can see why", said Maria. I noticed Seth dropped his shoulders when Maria mentioned Casey had a boyfriend.

"Hey he's my ex remember", said Casey.

"Yeah he is because Maria stopped me while I was questioning him", said Brittney.

"No he's her ex because he cheated on her", said Maria. They stood there bickering for about five minutes.

"How long do you think there going to do this?" asked Jared.

"No way in hell you are asking that!" shouted Maria. I looked at Maria and saw she was angry and glaring at Brittney.

"Hey Embry I need to ask you something", said Brittney. Maria's glare seemed to intensify and she opened her mouth to say something, but Casey covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh come on. You know she does this whenever one of us gets a boyfriend", said Casey.

"Yeah if they can stand me asking these types of questions then they really do care about you. Besides you're the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend yet, so this is the first time I get to do this", said Brittney. Maria seemed to try to get out of Casey's grip.

"Hey Maria, Gran-gran wants to see you", said Kody. Casey let go of Maria and she walked into a tent. Everyone else went to walk around except Brittney, Casey and me. Maria came out a few minutes later and for some reason she looked sad. Casey and Brittney ran over to her and asked her what was wrong. Maria just shook her head and told them to ask Gran-gran. She then walked over to me with a smile on her face. I could tell her smile was fake.

"Hey Embry lets go to the beach", said Maria as she grabbed my hand and led me to the beach. When we got to the beach she let got of my hand, but still walked ahead of me.

"Hey Maria is something wrong?" I asked her. I tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away before stopping.

"Embry there's something I need to tell you", said Maria.

Maria's POV

How could I do this? How could I tell him that I had to leave? I turned and looked at him. His eyes were filled with curiosity and worry.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Embry.

"Gran-gran is taking me back to May Creek when the Tribal Gathering is done", I said while looking at the ground. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"What?" said Embry in a whisper. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"She wants me to go back to May Creek at the end of the week", I said trying to hide my hurt. Embry grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"You can't leave", he said choking on the last word. I looked up at him trying not to cry.

"Do you think I want to leave? I tried to convince her to let me stay but she won't let me", I said feeling the tears fall. Embry pulled me closer to his chest and put his head on top of mine.

"Well might as well make the most of our time", said Embry. I nodded unable to say anything. This is just great, my life has just gone to hell.

Embry's POV

I hate today. Today was the day Maria had to leave. During the week, Maria and I were always with each other. I got up out of bed and looked at my clock. It read 7:30 am. Maria said she would be leaving at 1:00pm so that gave me few hours with her. I got dressed and headed downstairs. My mom was still asleep so I was quiet while leaving. I headed over to Emily's first to tell Sam I was going to be with Maria until she leaved. When I had told the others she was leaving they all were shocked. Leah seemed sad that she was leaving too, probably because Maria was the first girlfriend she had in awhile. I went into Emily's house and saw Sam and Emily were up.

"Sam I'm going to be over with Maria until she leaves", I said in a monotone voice. Emily looked at me with a pained look on her face.

"What?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"Um Embry, Casey called around six. They already left. Maria's grandmother decided to leave early" said Emily. I felt my heart stop and my throat tighten. They already left. I turned around and opened the door.

"Embry where are you going?" asked Sam.

"I'm going on patrol", I said coldly before slamming the door. I had to do something to get my mind off of her. Great, the girl I love left before I could tell her how I feel.

* * *

Here it is. I will update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Here'a the next part. Oh and i keep forgetting to say that this happens during Eclipse. Once again i do not own Twilight only my OCs

* * *

Embry's POV

It's been a week since Maria left. I'm still acting depressed about her leaving. Paul is annoyed with how I'm acting. He tried to yell to me about how I should just suck it up, but thankfully Quil and Jared stood up for me. Right now I'm at Emily's for another gathering.

I was sitting on the couch watching Jared kill Seth in Halo. Seth was also upset about Casey leaving but he seemed to deal with it better than me. There was a knock at the door. No one in the living room moved.

"God can you guys be anymore lazy", said Leah as she answered to door.

"Hello young lady have you seen a black dog around here?" asked a voice. Whoever they were sounded old.

"Oh you must be the new neighbor and no we haven't seen a dog around here" said Leah.

"Thank you, I just hope no one shoots her" said the voice. I got up and headed towards the door. Why would someone shoot a dog?

"Why would someone shoot her?" asked Leah thinking the same thing as me.

"She's part wolf and looks more wolf than dog, so I'm worried someone will see her and think she's a wolf. I really hope that doesn't happen, one of my grand-daughters loves that dog", said the voice. I got to the doorway and saw it was an old lady. The lady had tanned skin and gray hair. A phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry that's mine", said the lady as she answered it. I was about to go back until a name she said got my attention.

"Brittney calm down, what happened?" she asked. Was that the same Brittney, Maria knew. Whatever the person was saying was not good. Her face began to go pale.

"I'll be there as soon as I can", she said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" asked Leah.

"My granddaughters found the dog near some cliffs and when they tried to get her two of them fell off the cliffs. Brittney said that Casey and Maria had landed on a ledge but she doesn't know if it can hold them and she can't reach them", said the old lady, worry in her voice. I froze, did she mean my Maria?

"Do you mean Maria Swan?" asked Leah in a panicked voice.

"Yes do you know her" said the lady.

"SAM WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY", screamed Leah as she went to kitchen. She quickly told them what the lady said. In five minutes we were in Sam's truck with some rope. We headed towards the cliffs. I was praying that they hadn't fallen yet. The ocean below was too strong for any normal person to swim through. If they fell, they would surely drown. We made it to the top of the cliffs and saw Brittney with a black dog pacing back and forth near the edge of the cliffs. She looked up and when she saw us she ran over to us.

"They're over here. They are about twenty feet below", said Brittney as she got to us. Sam nodded and he, Seth and I went near the edge. I looked over and saw Casey and Maria on a ledge. I was happy to see her, but I was not happy to see her like this.

"Maria, Casey I'm going to toss a rope down", said Sam as he tossed a rope. They looked up and Maria seemed happy to see us.

"Casey's going up first", said Maria. When Casey got near the top Seth grabbed her and pulled her up. When she was on the cliff we heard the sound of rocks breaking and then a scream. I felt my heart stop when I heard the scream. I looked over the edge just in time to see Maria hit the water. I immediately took my shirt off and went after her.

Maria's POV

The water was so cold. I tried to break the surface, but the tide was too strong. I accidentally opened my mouth and some of that ice cold water went into my lungs. I shut my mouth immediately. Only one thought was going through my head: I was going to die. I was happy that I was able to Embry one last time though.

I felt my eyes begin to close as my lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes and almost let the darkness take me when something warm grabbed me. Whoever or whatever it was managed to break the surface of the water. I could feel the cold air hitting my face, but for some reason I couldn't breathe. I felt my body come in contact with sand. I could hear voices asking if I was okay and I think I heard someone crying. Then I felt something come in contact with my lips and breathe into my mouth. I could feel water in my throat, but it wouldn't leave. The person did it again and I coughed up the water. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I saw Casey, Brittney, Seth, Sam, Gran-gran and Embry surrounding me.

"Hey she opened her eyes", said Seth. Casey looked like she was crying.

"Seth go and get the blankest from the truck", ordered Sam. It wasn't until he said that did I realize I was shivering. Seth ran to the truck.

"Embry, you try to warm her up and go to the truck", said Sam. Embry then picked me and headed towards the truck. I clung to him the whole time.

"W-was it y-you who pulled m-me out?" I asked while shivering.

"Yeah it was. I almost though you weren't going to make it", said Embry.

"Thank you", I said. I noticed that I had stopped shivering and that Embry was really hot. If he had gone in the water wouldn't he be freezing too?

"Embry you did go in the water right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I already said that", said Embry sounding confused.

"Then why aren't you cold. That water was freezing", I said. Embry stopped walking when I said that.

"I'll tell you some other time", said Embry before he started walking again. We made it to Sam's truck. We saw Seth trying to get the blankets ready for me. Embry wrapped me in the blankets and put me in the back of the truck next to him.

"Don't you need one too?" I asked.

Embry shook his head, "No I'm fine". I looked at him suspiciously. Why doesn't he need a blanket? Now that I thought about it how was he able to get me out of the water. The tide was too strong for me to swim threw. Yeah I know his bigger than me, but how was he able to get me out? I looked out the window and saw Sam, Casey, Brittney and Gran-gran walking towards the truck. I had to ask him now without too many people around.

"How were you able to get me out of the water?" I asked him.

"Simple, I swam and got you", said Embry.

"The tide was too strong though so how did you do it?" I asked trying to get an answer.

"I'll tell you later", muttered Embry.

"No you'll tell me _now_" I said. The others got in the truck, Seth, Casey, Brittney in the bed and Sam and Gran-gran in the front.

"I promise I'll tell you later", whispered Embry.

"You better", I said before falling asleep.

* * *

It's been two days since I fell from the cliff and Embry still won't tell me how he was able to rescue me. I keep asking him, but he keeps saying I need to rest and crap like that. However he did it seems to make him uncomfortable when I ask him about it. Oh yeah and Gran-gran moved Casey, Brittney and me to La Push. I was really excited when she told us. When Leah found out I was back she forced Jared and Paul to help us unpack all of our stuff. I didn't think she had to use force, but I was happy that they helped. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I saw that Casey looked half dead and had a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Hey Casey, I'm going to go walk around", I said. Casey just nodded as she brought the spoon to her mouth. I walked down to the beach and starred at the water. It was relaxing watching the tide come in and go out. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Embry.

"You shouldn't be up. You need to rest", said Embry when he got to me.

"Oh since when are you a doctor", I said in a harsh tone. Embry seemed surprised that I talked to him like that.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you tell me how you were able to swim through that tide", I snapped back.

"I can't", muttered Embry, as he looked at the ground. When he said that, I snapped.

"Oh so you can't tell me, even though you promised you would", I said while throwing my hands above my head. Embry remained quiet.

"You know what fine don't tell me, but until you do I won't talk to you", I screamed while walking away. I'm really mad at him right now. Why can't he tell me? I walked over to Leah's and saw her on the porch.

"Hey Maria", said Leah when she saw me. I sat down next to her and put my head on my knees.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concern in her words.

"I yelled at Embry", I said.

"Why?" asked Leah.

"He won't tell me how he was able to get to me in the water and why his skin was warm when he was out. I mean if he did pull me out his skin should have been cold like mine", I said. Leah was quiet. I looked at her and she had a guilty look on her face. Then it hit me.

"You know why, don't you", I said already knowing the answer. Leah nodded. I stood up angry.

"What does everyone else know? God, why am I always the last to know something", I said as I stormed away. I walked into the woods next and sat on a log. I stared at my feet. I shouldn't have snapped at Leah or Embry. I let out a sigh as I put my head on my lap. I didn't know how much time had passed when I heard a noise. I looked up and saw Embry.

"Hey Maria, you want to know why I was able to get to you and now I'll tell you. I had to get Sam's permission first", said Embry.

"Oh so he knows to just like Leah does", I hissed.

"You don't understand I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would react", said Embry as he walked in front of me.

"Try me", I said. "Okay but promise not to freak out", said Embry. I nodded. Embry then took off his shirt. I felt myself blush.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see", said Embry. He then began to shake and then there was an explosion of fur and in front of me was a giant wolf. I felt my mouth drop. Embry just turned into a wolf.

Then I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people. Well here is the next part.I kinda made it a cliffhanger, but don't be mad at me. Oh I do not own Twilght only my OCs

* * *

Maria's POV

I could hear voices around me.

"So you transformed and she fainted", said Paul. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Well I think she took it better then I thought she would", said Seth.

"Well what are we going to do when she wakes up Sam?" asked Leah.

"Embry will talk to her and we'll just see how she reacts once it's been explained to her" said Sam. I felt my eyes twitching.

"Hey looks like she is going to wake soon", said Leah.

"We need to go. Embry you need to explain to her", said Sam. I heard a door open and close. I opened my eyes and saw I was in Emily's living room on the couch and that Embry was standing in front of me.

"Hey Maria", said Embry nervously. I sat up and just stared at him.

"So you can turn into a wolf", I said. Embry nodded.

"Can Sam and the others turn into a wolf too?" I asked.

"Yeah they can", said Embry.

"So that one legend your tribe told at the Tribal Gathering was true", I said. Embry nodded again. I stood up and walked over to him. I looked in his eyes and for the first time I saw he was scared. He probably thought I was going to run from him. Then I realized why he hadn't told me earlier. He did think I was going run from him. I looked at the ground and smiled. I looked up at him and gave him a hug.

"That is so cool!" I squealed. My reaction apparently surprised him.

"What", said Embry.

"I said that is cool, do I need to repeat myself", I said while grinning at him.

"You don't think its weird I can turn into wolf, then why did you faint when I transformed?" said Embry.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to turn into a giant wolf", I said. Then I remembered something else from the legend.

"Hey in the legend they mentioned something called a cold one, are they real too?" I asked. Embry stiffened when I said that.

"Yes they are real", he muttered. I could tell he was angry.

"Are there any in La Push or Forks?" I asked curious if there was.

"Yeah in Forks, it's the Cullens", said Embry. I felt my eyes widen. _The_ Cullens, the guy who Bella is dating is a vampire.

"So Bella is dating a vampire", I stated. Embry nodded.

"Well I can't really say anything to that", I said as I let go of Embry.

"You don't have a problem that your cousin is dating a bloodsucker", said Embry surprised. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well considering the guy I'm dating can turn into a big wolf, no", I said. Embry let out a sigh.

"I guess I can understand from your perspective", he muttered.

"So you told her" said Sam. We turned and I saw Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil and Leah in the room.

"So all of you can turn into wolves" I said. Sam nodded. I smiled at them.

"That's cool", I said still smiling. They all looked at me shocked. Paul put his hand over his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding. She thinks this is cool", he said.

Seth looked at me happy, "So was she cool with the whole impr-".

"Shut it Seth", said Embry cutting Seth off. I looked at them confused. Was there something Embry didn't tell me?

"Embry you need to explain that to her too", said Sam with a serious look on his face.

"Can I tell her later?" asked Embry. He seemed nervous talking about whatever it was Sam wanted him to tell me.

Sam let out a sigh, "Fine". Sam, Quil and Jared left leaving only Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry and me.

"So you really don't have a problem with us turning into wolves", asked Leah.

"No I don't. Incase you forgot my favorite animal are wolves", I said. My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Casey.

"Hey Casey", I said as I answered. I noticed that Seth seemed interested when I said Casey.

"Hey Gran-gran wants you back now. She's pacing back and forth. I think you need to get back before she has a seizure. Oh, can you stop by and get some Sprite before coming home", said Casey.

"Fine", I said before hanging up. "I'm sorry guys but Gran-gran wants me home, plus Casey wants me to go get Sprite before coming home", I said as I headed towards the door.

"Well I can see why, it's almost eight" said Seth. I looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah you were out for a long time", said Embry.

I groaned, "No wonder Gran-gran was getting worried". I went outside. I was almost to my truck when I heard Embry call me.

"Hey Maria wait a minute", said Embry as he caught up to me.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"You really don't have a problem with me being able to turn into a wolf", he said. I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How many times do I have to say I don't have a problem with you turning into a wolf", I said in a teasing tone. Embry blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised you're taking this so easy. I mean you did faint when you saw me transform", he said.

"Well I won't do that if I see you transform next time", I said. Embry grinned at me. I got into my truck and went to the gas station. I muttered under my breath when I saw the only parking spot available was in the very back.

When I got out of my truck the light above me went out. That was a little creepy. I went into the store and bought the Sprite. Why did Casey ask me to get it, she could've gotten it herself. I headed over to my truck. As I unlocked it I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy standing behind me. Before I could scream they covered my mouth with their hand. Their hand was ice cold, like marble.

"If you try to make a noise I'll kill you, understand", said the man. I nodded my head. That's when I noticed his skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were blood red.

Embry's POV

I woke up feeling happy. The girl I loved was okay with me turning into a wolf. Now the only thing I had to do was tell her about me imprinting on her. I wonder how she would react when I told her that when I first saw her I fell in love with her. I headed over to Sam's and saw that everyone was there. What was going on?

"Hey Embry good thing you got here", said Seth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella called Jake and she wants us to all go to the treaty line so we can talk to the bloodsuckers", muttered Paul.

"Why does she want us to do that?" I asked.

"Don't know. Bella said Maria sent her a text asking her to do that", said Jake.

"Well might as well go and see what they want", said Sam. He obviously didn't want to go. We got to the treaty line and saw the bloodsuckers and Bella.

"So why did Maria want us to meet you guys", said Jake, making sure to stand on our side. Edward shook his head.

"No idea, Maria asked us to do this. I'm guessing you told her", said Edward.

"Yes, she had a right since Embry imprinted on her", said Sam. Then Bella's phone rang.

"Hey Maria where are you", said Bella. Bella's face began to pale. What ever Maria was saying wasn't good. Was she in trouble? With her hands shaking Bella turned her phone on speaker.

"Hello everyone", said a cold voice. I froze, that wasn't Maria.

"You're probably wondering why Maria asked you to come here, well actually it was me", said the voice. No one moved or spoke.

"I really didn't want to take her as a hostage, but since Bella was surrounded by a vampire or wolf almost 24/7, she was the only one left", continued the voice. I heard Bella gasp, but my attention was mainly on her phone.

"Well lets see I guess you should know my name, it's Caleb", said Caleb.

"Why did you take her", said Bella in a whisper.

"Well let's see, it's because she is related to you. You see, you are friends with the Cullens, which includes a vampire by the name of Jasper. I really just want to get back at him", said Caleb.

"What did Jasper ever do to you", snapped Alice.

"He killed Alexandra", hissed Caleb. I looked at Jasper and he wasn't showing any sign of emotion on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry do you not remember. I thought it would hard for you forgetting your time with Maria when you were in her army", hissed Caleb.

"Who was Alexandra?" asked Alice.

"She was my mate, who your mate killed. Now the only way I'm going to let Maria go is if Alice comes to me", said Caleb. Jasper let out a low hiss when Caleb mentioned Alice.

"No", he said darkly.

"You should, because if you don't I may get thirsty and have a little snack", said Caleb. I had to stop myself from yelling at the phone. If he harmed Maria in anyway I was going to kill him.

"How do we know you have her? You may just have her phone", said Carlisle in a calm voice.

"Well lets see how can I prove it, oh let me do this", said Caleb. It was quiet before we heard a snapping noise, then it was followed by a scream. I felt my blood freeze. He did have Maria.

"There's your proof. I'm pretty sure you heard her scream when I broke her wrist. Now if you ask me that again I may break her neck", said Caleb. I felt myself shaking. He had hurt her. I was going to kill him.

"Embry calm down", said Sam. I took a few deep breaths before the shaking slowed down.

"Oh speaking of Embry, if the wolves interfere I'll break her neck", said Caleb.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" asked Alice.

"Alice you are not going to meet him", snapped Jasper.

"Yes I am. I can handle myself, Maria on the other hand can't", hissed Alice.

"Well you can meet me about a hundred miles from here going north, and remember if anyone comes with you I'll kill her", said Caleb before hanging up. I stared at Bella's phone. What was going to happen to Maria?


	11. Chapter 11

Yachiru456-*waves at people* Hi people, how did you like the last chapter. i thought it was suspenseful, especially at the end.

Maria-*throws random objects at Yachiru456* You bitch why do i have to be a freaking damsel in distress!

Yachiru456-*dodges objects* I can explain. There is a really good reason for that.

Embry- There better be. Why does she have to get kidnapped by a bloodsucker!

Yachiru456*sweatdrops* Um, why are you here?

Embry- I want to know why my girlfriend gets kidnapped!

*Maria and Embry glare at Yachiru456*

Yachiru456-*slolwy back away* Okay while I run for my life here is the next part and sorry it's so short. The next part will be longer, I promise. Oh and once again I do not own Twilight, only my OCs. *runs away from Maria and Embry*

Maria and Embry- GET BACK HERE!*chase after Yachiru456*

* * *

Maria's POV

Caleb had taken me to some spot in the woods. Apparently the deal he made with Alice was broken by a guy named Jasper.

Caleb was currently pacing back and forth muttering stuff. I moved my left wrist and immediately regretted it. A searing pain shot up my arm. I bit my lip to stop from screaming. Caleb stopped his pacing and looked to his right. He must have heard or seen something.

All of a sudden he was standing next to me and had an arm around my neck. A few seconds later Alice, Edward, a girl with blonde hair, a guy with brown hair, a guy with blonde hair, a woman with brown hair, and a guy with blonde hair came out. I realized that they must have been the rest of the Cullens. Right after them came eight giant wolves. I recognized one of them as Embry. He was looking at me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Give up Caleb", said Alice in a cold tone.

"Not a chance, if any of you come any closer I'll break her neck", Caleb glanced at the wolves, "or I might just bite her".

That caused growls to come from the wolves, mainly Embry. His sounded outraged.

"You know what I may do that anyway. I mean I have caused this girl a lot of trouble might as well cause more", said Caleb.

"All you did was, break my wrist", I said while glaring at him. He put his head close to my ear.

"Oh, not only that, but I caused the car accident that killed your parents and I killed your brother", whispered Caleb. I felt my hear stop and my blood freeze. He killed them, he was the reason my life had gone from heaven to hell. I felt my body shaking, probably from anger or shock, maybe both.

All I know was that I wanted this bastard dead.

Embry's POV

This bloodsucker killed her parents _and_ brother. I saw Maria shaking; she probably was going through shock. What happened next though, surprised the hell out of me, and probably everyone else. A thin layer of smoke surrounded Maria (Kind of how they change in Blood and Chocolate) and then a black wolf lunged at Caleb. It grabbed his throat and pushed him to the ground.

I felt my mouth drop.

Maria had turned into a wolf.

* * *

Well here it is. How many of you were expecting that? I was going to have her turn into a vampire, but i figured some of you might be mad, so I did this. Well anyways I'll have the next part up fast as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

Yachiru456- Hi people, sorry it took awhile to update but my lame computer died again, so i had to type this at the school computers. Please don't be mad at me.

Maria-*stares at Yachiru456*

Yachiru456-*sweatdrops* Why are you looking at me like that?

Maria- I can turn into a wolf! Forget every bad thing i said about you!

Yachiru456- Um while i check if Maria's mentally stable here's the next part and i don't own Twilight only my OCs

Maria- This is _so_ cool

* * *

Embry's POV

Nobody moved, probably due to shock that Maria _turne_d into a wolf. Then a mountain lion and bobcat came out of no where and dragged Caleb in the woods. We could hear the sound of him being ripped apart. I think everyone was in shock with what just happened. Caleb's head then was thrown near us. Maria then came out and it looked like she was going to crush his head, but the bobcat jumped on her. Maria then grabbed the bobcat and threw it to the ground. The mountain lion then came out and glared at Edward. His mouth opened slightly before he composed himself. Maria then grabbed the bobcat by the throat.

"Seth if I were you I would help the bobcat", said Edward.

'_Why would Seth help it?' said Jared. _

"The bobcat is Casey", said Edward. That made Seth stiffen and then he ran into Maria. He knocked her off of Casey. Maria then turned on him and left a large wound on his shoulder.

_'What are we going to do? How do we get her to calm down' said Leah. _How are we going to get her to calm down? She seems too angry to even know who we are. We heard a chanting noise. We turned and saw Maria's grandmother coming towards her.

_'Is she crazy? Maria's going to rip her face off' said Paul. _I looked at Maria and for some reason it looked like she couldn't move. Maria growled at Gran-gran, but didn't move towards her. Gran-gran reached into a bag and pulled something out. She then threw black dust at Maria and it hit her in the eyes. Maria started to move and growl, but slowly her movements stopped and then she fell. Whatever that stuff was seemed to make Maria pass out. Gran-gran then pulled a blanket out of the bag and covered Maria with it. There was that smoke and then I could see Maria's head sticking out from the blanket. The mountain lion went over to Gran-gran.

"You and Casey change and then take Maria home. I'll explain things to them", said Gran-gran. The mountain lion nodded and took a bag from her before walking back to the woods with Casey. A few minutes later Brittney and Casey came out of the woods. They picked Maria up and headed somewhere.

"Could some one tell me what just happened?" said Rosalie.

"Well no one in your family would know, but the wolves may know. Some of them went to the Tribal Gathering and heard my tribe's story", said Gran-gran. I remembered the story of the tree animals. That was true; I thought it was just a legend.

"Well considering what you guys can do, you honestly thought it was a legend", said Edward with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. Does he really have to read our thoughts?

"Well some of their stories weren't to detail exactly", said Gran-gran. I heard Sam growl.

'_And how would she know that?' snarled Sam._

"Their leader would like know how you know that?" said Edward.

"Simple, I was around during that time", said Gran-gran. I felt my mouth drop. She had to be kidding.

"You're the first wolf", said Edward, slightly surprised.

"I've been transforming every now and then so I could be around for each time three Redbird girls transform, but after this I'm done", said Gran-gran in a tired voice. How old was she exactly?

"If you come back to my home I will explain. I want to make sure that Casey and Brittney explain everything to Maria", said Gran-gran before walking away. This was sure an interesting day. My girlfriend gets kidnapped by a bloodsucker and can turn into a wolf.

Maria's POV

I woke up in my room. I stayed there with my eyes close. Did that all really happen or did I dream it all. I opened my eyes and saw Casey and Brittney in my room. I'm guessing by the looks on their faces that it really did happen. I moved my left wrist. I expected to feel pain, but I didn't. I looked at my wrist and saw that I wasn't swollen. How did that happen?

"When you transformed your wrist healed", said Casey. She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"So that all really happened", I said in a whisper.

"If you mean you turned into a wolf and helped us kill a vampire, then yes", said Brittney. For the next fifth-teen minutes they explained everything to me, about how every generation three Redbird girls transform into one of the three animals, that the wolf is the one in charge, how we have extraordinary healing abilities and that we had super strength but only when we were in our animal form. When they were done explaining I think my mouth was to the floor, but I'm not sure.

"Wow, I never thought those legends were actually true", I said, half to myself.

"Yeah it took us a while to believe it too", said Brittney. We suddenly heard Gran-gran yelling at someone. Then we heard a door slam.

"God, I bet that's Embry again", muttered Casey. I looked at her confused.

"He's been coming here almost four times every hour to see if you woke up. He's been driving Gran-gran nuts. You've only been out for six hours so I don't see the big deal", said Brittney. I let out a sigh. Of course Embry would be freaking out. I got off my bed and went downstairs. I saw Gran-gran sitting on a chair rubbing her forehead. She looked up when I came in.

"You better go and tell that boy you're okay. If he comes in here one more time asking if you're okay I will throw something at him", muttered Gran-gran as she massaged her head. I let out a laugh, but stopped when she glared at me. I ran out before she could lecture me. I headed towards the beach.

Embry went there a lot when he wanted to think. I got to the beach and saw him sitting near the water. He looked like he was in his own little world. When I got to him, he still didn't move. He must have been out of it if he didn't hear me. I knelt down behind him and put my arms around his neck.

"Gran-gran says if you come in again asking about me she may throw something at you", I said in a teasing tone before kissing his cheek. Embry turned his head so fast I thought I heard it crack. He looked at me for a minute before pulling me into a death grip hug. It was kind of awkward considering he was still sitting down, so I was basically sitting in his lap. It was a minute before he said anything.

"I'm so glad you're okay", he muttered. I could hear the stress, worry, and I think anger in his voice. I pulled back slightly so I could look him in the face.

"Why do you sound mad?" I asked. Embry tightened his grip on me slightly.

"I could have walked you home so this wouldn't have happened", he said looking down. I then realized he was angry at himself. I lifted his face so he could look at me.

"It's not your fault Embry. It never was and never will", I said trying to convince him. He didn't look convinced.

"But I heard him hurt you. When I heard you scream I… I wanted to tear him apart until there was nothing left", he muttered.

"Embry if he had killed me, I know you would be sad, but you'd eventually get over it and find someone else", I said. Embry looked at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"I would never get over it. I love you too much", he said.

I felt my heart stop.

Did he just say he loved me? It was silent for awhile. Embry then opened his mouth to speak.

"The thing Sam wanted me to tell you, was that I imprinted on you. When that happened I immediately fell in love with you", he said. I felt my heart beating at a hundred miles a minute. Was he serious?

"So when we first met you fell in love with me?" I said wanting to make sure I was right. Embry nodded. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Did I feel the same way? I thought about all the time we spent together; on the beach, at his house, Sam's house, how he seemed to know everything to make me happy. I enjoyed being with him. I smiled slightly, I knew how I felt.

"Embry, I love you too", I said.

Embry looked at me with a serious look on his face. "You really do?" he asked. I can see why he asked me that. He already knows he loves me, but un like him I could easily change my mind any minute, but my mind was already made up.

"Yes and that's never going to change", I said while smiling sweetly at him.

"That's all I needed to hear", said Embry before kissing me. With that one kiss I could tell he loved me more than anything and I felt the same way.

Right now my life was perfect.

* * *

Well here it is. Please read and review, will update as soon as i can.


	13. IMPORTANT

Hi everyone. I'm happy that you guys like the story. I have noticed that a lot of people have put the story in their favorites, but there are not that many reviews. I can understand why some of you may not review; you don't have time or you may not want to. I would really appreciate if you guys were to send reviews because that helps me with what to write and how many people like the story. I also appreciate the people that criticize the story; it helps me with my writing. I will put up the next chapter by next weekend since I have to study for exams, but I would like it if you guys were to post reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people, sorry this chapter is short, but i kinda had writers block so i didn't know what to write. The next one will be longer i promise. I won't be able to update for a while. I'll be in florida for a week so the next part will be up in about two weeks. Well here is the next chapter and i do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Maria's POV

It's been fun ever since I found out that Embry imprinted on me. Oh and today I am going to Bella's graduation. Casey and Brittney are also going. I'm staring in my closet wondering what to wear. I was tempted to call Alice for her opinion. I still keep in touch with Alice; apparently I don't smell bad to the Cullens, unlike Embry and the others. Alice said the only difference in my scent was that it had a forest smell to it. I get along with her sister, Rosalie. Our love for cars seemed to make us friends the day we met.

I finally decided on a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black sandals. I put my hair up in its normal ponytail and headed to Bella's graduation.

Casey and Brittney were there when I got there.

"What took you so long?" asked Casey.

"Had a hard time deciding what to wear", I said. I looked for Bella and saw her sitting next to Jessica. Then I looked for Alice and Edward. When I saw Alice I was slightly worried. She had a concentrated look on her face, like she was trying to keep Edward out of her head.

The graduation ceremony was boring as hell. I was so glad when it was over. I headed over to talk with Alice since Bella would mostly likely be with Edward.

"Hey Alice", I said when I got to her. Alice turned around and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"We need to go so I can tell you without Edward hearing me", said Alice. We left and went near the treaty border and then Alice told me everything. She told me a vampire was making newborns so that they could come and get Bella.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"I think twenty, but I'm not sure. They keep attacking each other, so their numbers keep changing", said Alice.

I stood there thinking. There were about twenty, but only seven Cullens. They were seriously outnumbered. If Casey, Brittney and I were to help that would be slightly better.

Alice started to jump up and down. "Oh Maria you don't have to say it. That is a good idea, but are you sure you want to help", asked Alice.

I nodded; no way was I going to let some newborns get Bella.

Embry's POV

I can't believe some newborns were coming and the leeches were not going to tell us. Jake, Quil and I just got back from the leeches party. We were going to meet them at the border around midnight. The bad thing was that the damn mind reader was going to know how many of us there really are.

I just hope they don't try to drag Maria into this. I swear if they ask her I'm going to lose it.

It was close to midnight when we headed over to the border. I saw the bloodsuckers and Bella. Why was she here?

_'This sucks, now he knows how many there are of us', grumbled Paul. _I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sam was quiet and so was the leech in charge. Why are we waiting, let's just get this meeting over with. Bella's leech looked at me surprised before turning to Sam.

"You never told him who else was coming", said Edward. Who else was coming? Then I heard it, the sound of a familiar truck. I turned and saw the truck stop a few feet from us. I felt my heart beating faster when I saw three figures get out. One of the figures was Maria. She was planning on fighting. I had only one though running threw my head.

No way in hell!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile, but i had major writers block and i'm working on a new story. So i made it up by putting two chapters up. I know they are short, but it will be worth it in the end. These are the last to chapter, but i put in a summary of the sequel in the end. The next one will take place during Breaking Dawn. So i hope you like these two chapters.

* * *

Maria's POV

After the meeting I drove Casey and Brittney home. On the way back I knew Embry was following us. He probably wasn't to happy with me fighting, but honestly I don't give a damn. It's my cousin so I am going to help. When I got home I told Casey and Brittney I'd be up in a few minutes. They both seemed to know what was going to happen. As soon as they went in I heard Embry come out. I turned around and saw he was shaking slightly.

"You are not fighting", said Embry. I could hear the anger in his words.

"I am and nothing you say is going to change my mind", I said, not backing down.

"Maria please don't do it", said Embry calming down a little.

"Why not? Do you honestly think I am going to let some vampires go after my cousin when I can help? I'm not going to sit on the sidelines", I said.

"Just this once, please", said Embry. I could tell he was getting desperate to get me to stop.

"Give me one good reason", I said.

"I don't want to lose you", whispered Embry. I looked at him shocked. Did he honestly think I was going to die?

"I can handle myself Embry", I hissed.

"I know, I just don't want to risk it. I already went through it once when I thought I had lost you. I don't want to go through it again", said Embry. When he said that something in me broke. I remembered how he looked after the whole Caleb incident. He was a mess for a little bit. He followed me for awhile just to make sure I was fine.

"Maria I need you to promise you won't be there when we fight", said Embry. I bit my lip. Could I keep that promise?

"Maria please", begged Embry.

"Fine I won't be there", I muttered. Embry seemed relieved and pulled me into a death grip hug. I'm just happy he didn't notice I crossed my fingers when I said that.

* * *

Okay technically I'm not in the clearing where the fighting is taking place. I'm about ten miles away just in case something goes wrong. I made Casey and Brittney swear not to let Embry or any of the others know where I was. I think Edward knows, but I hope he doesn't tell anyone. I could see what was going on by seeing what Casey and Brittney were seeing. The newborns were caught off guard with how many they had to fight, plus I think Bella's blood distracted them a lot. I was pacing back and forth just waiting for something to happen.

_"Just calm down Maria. We won't let anything go wrong"_, said Casey as she and Brittney cornered a newborn.

_"I know, but I can't help but worry"_, I said, while trying to calm down. That's when I saw it. Three blurs running by all of them and heading towards Bella's hideout.

_"Oh my God"_, said Brittney.

_"Go Maria,GO!"_ shouted Casey. I didn't need her to tell me twice. I ran towards Bella's hiding spot and saw them. One of them had fire red hair, blond hair and brown hair. I knew the red head was Victoria. I decided to go for one of the newborns. They had less fighting experience and mainly relied on their strength. I decided to go for the on with brown hair. As the went by I crashed into the brunette. That seemed to surprise them, but the other two kept going. It wasn't until I ran into him that he was the biggest of the three.

_"I'll be there in a minute, just hang on", _said Casey as she started to run towards me.

The newborn was pretty tough, but what surprised me the most was how fast he was. He was about as big as Emmett and almost as fast as Edward. I managed to rip one of his arms off, but that seemed to piss him off even more. As I ran by him he did the worst thing ever. He managed to get a hold of my lower body and squeezed. I felt almost every bone break. He threw me against a tree. The pain I felt was excruciating. I knew if Casey didn't get here soon I was dead. As he was about to grab me Casey came out of no where and latched herself on his head.

"Hang on you guys", said Brittney. I saw her running to where we were. I felt my eyes dropping. I tried to keep my eyes open, but soon I closed my eyes hearing the sound of something being torn apart.

* * *

Well what did you think? Tell me what you though of this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the last and final Chapter. I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but i do not own Twilight only my OCs.

* * *

Embry's POV

I am so happy that the whole newborn thing is over with. Now I can go see Maria, well after I go to check on Jake. Half of his body was crushed by one of the bloodsuckers. Sam had to let one of the Cullens on our land to check out Jake.

"Thanks for doing this", said Billy. We were all in Billy's living room.

"No problem", said Carlisle. Casey and Brittney came running in.

"Oh good, you're still here. We need you to look at one more person", said Casey.

"Why are one of you hurt", said Seth as he quickly looked over Casey. Oh yeah, Seth and Casey are dating now. Casey apparently found out about Seth imprinting on her and was completely okay with it. She apparently had a crush on him when she met him.

"I'm fine. It's someone else", said Casey.

"What did your grandma have a heart attack over this whole thing", joked Paul.

"No..., but she almost", said Casey.

"Well who do I need to look at", said Carlisle as he stood up. Casey and Brittney both looked at each other. Then I realized something.

"Hey where's Maria?" I asked. As soon as I asked that guilty looks were on their faces. Then it clicked.

"It's not Maria is it", I asked. They both looked at the ground.

"Is it Maria?" asked Seth. Casey nodded. I felt myself shaking. She promised she wouldn't fight.

"How bad is it", I asked trying to calm down.

"Almost every bone in her lower body is broken", muttered Casey.

"All she had to do was not fight. How freaking hard was that. No she had to be stupid and fight and looked what happened to her!" I shouted trying not to lose it. Brittney looked up and me and glared. She came right up to me and punched me in the face.

"You have the right to be mad, but not the right to call her stupid", hissed Brittney.

"Why not, she went in and fought and look what happened to her!" I shouted.

"Well if she didn't Bella would probably be dead!" yelled Brittney. That made everyone go quiet.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Carlisle.

"Three vampires were heading towards Bella's hiding spot. If Maria hadn't stopped one of them Bella would most likely be dead", said Brittney.

"She's right. Edward and I were busy making sure the two that came didn't get near her. If three showed up there would be no way of taking them down, while protecting Bella", said Seth.

"Embry she was never near the clearing. She was about ten miles from where we were. She was only going to fight if something went wrong", said Casey. I suddenly felt bad. I can understand why she did it now.

"Let me go and check up on her", said Carlisle as he followed Brittney and Casey. I just hope Maria is going to be okay.

Maria's POV

Thank God for pain killers. When Carlisle came over he managed to get all my bones lined back in place. If it weren't for the pain killers I probably would have been in pain the whole time. After he did that I phased so they would heal faster. After being in my wolf form for three hours I was all healed up. Sure I felt sore, but at least nothing was broken. Casey told me that Embry had wanted to see me when I felt better. She told me he would be at the beach.

I got there and saw him standing near the water. I walked up to him. I hope he wasn't mad for me fighting.

"Hey Embry", I said nervously. He glanced at me before pulling me into his chest.

"I'm sorry", I said. That seemed to surprise him.

"For what?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"For fighting when I promised not to", I said.

"It's okay. I understand why you did, almost gave me a heart attack, but I understand", said Embry. I let out a sigh of relieve. At least he wasn't mad at me. I wonder though, what is going to happen in our lives next?

* * *

When given a difficult choice of choosing her new family or the love of her life what will Maria chose. Will she help her unborn niece/nephew and Bella stay alive or will she help the wolves kill Bella? When Embry gives her an ultimatum to chose sides what will she do? Maria's loyalty to family and love will be tested, but who's side will she chose to be on?

* * *

Well there's the summary. i will start writing the sequel depending how many reviews i get for this. I also will be updating my other story soon. So i hope you stay tuned to read the sequel!


	17. Sequel Info

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel, Running with Vampires, is up. So if you want to read it, it's there. Oh i put up the first two chapters for it. Well just wanted to let you know.


	18. READ THIS

Hey guys. I've started to rewrite this. It would make me happy if you guys go to my profile and read it. I will be working on updating Witches, Vampires and Wolves oh my next


End file.
